I Was Cold
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Gibbs isn't feeling great and shows up at work a looking a little different from his usual. After some teasing from Tony Sammy makes him feel better. AU. GibbsXOC.


**A/N: So I'm gonna apologize now for the fact that this is yet again a one's sick the other makes it better fic... I have a problem... but yeah I hope you enjoy regardless of how repetitive this is!**

oOoOoOo

**I Was Cold**

oOoOoOo

Gibbs had woken up sick but not sick enough to even think about staying home. After getting dressing in his usual polo and slacks he sighed, he was annoyed with himself for feeling like he did but he finally admitted to himself that he was cold and that he wasn't going to get much done if he didn't change so he switched into a pair of jeans and his red USMC hoodie before grabbing what he needed and heading for work.

Today happened to be one of the days Gibbs managed to show up at the same time as Sammy. She ran and managed to slide into the elevator just before the doors closed. She handed him his coffee before looking over his unusual outfit.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked, noticing his blood shot eyes and slightly red nose.

"I'm fine," Gibbs mumbled, clearing his throat when his voice cracked a little.

"You don't sound fine," Sammy said, reaching up to feel his head and sighing when he dodged her hand.

"Just a little cold, no big deal," Gibbs said gruffly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Which is why you're not wearing you blazer and slacks right?" Sammy said, finally planting a hand on his forehead.

"I was cold," Gibbs mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Because it's more than just a little cold," Sammy said pulling her hand away, "You have a fever."

"I'm fine," Gibbs insisted, "Don't worry alright."

"Fine but I'll be keeping an eye on you," Sammy said as the doors of the elevator opened.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head before they walked into the bullpen. He sat at his desk and sipped his coffee while he contemplated going down to see Abby. He knew she would immediately know something was up just like Sammy had but at the same time if he didn't show up she would worry too. He sat for a minute before hoisting himself up and heading for the elevator. As he walked past Sammy's desk he caught the odd looking she was giving him.

"Abby," was all he said before heading to the elevator and walking in when the doors opened.

oOoOoOo

Sammy wasn't surprised when everyone else filed into the bullpen before Gibbs came up from the basement. She knew Abby probably fussed over him as much as she had. As Gibbs walked through the bullpen to his desk Sammy caught the glint in Tony's eye and sighed.

"Feeling off today Boss?" Tony teased.

"I'm fine DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he checked his email.

Sammy caught Tony's attention and nodding in reply to his question before motioning for Tony to stop it.

"Are you sure 'cause you seem a little cold today," Tony continued.

"Seriously DiNozzo, Give it a rest," Gibbs snapped.

"Only if you're sure that's your final answer," Tony said with a joking tone.

"Do I have to come over there and smack you?" Gibbs asked threateningly.

"No Boss," Tony said dropping the subject.

oOoOoOo

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful but as the day went on Sammy kept an eye on Gibbs and was not happy to see him slowly looking sicker. It didn't surprise her when he released everyone earlier than normal. Sammy waited until everyone had left before getting up and moving to stand behind Gibbs before starting to massage his shoulders.

"Are you feeling alright enough to drive home?" Sammy asked softly.

" Mhm," Gibbs mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Sammy pressed, knowing he wasn't but needing him to admit it.

"Maybe," Gibbs said with a sigh, "Once the throbbing stops."

"How about I drive you home and make you some soup," Sammy suggested as she moved to running her fingers over his scalp.

"Ok," Gibbs said, closing his eyes and the throbbing behind them started to ease a little.

oOoOoOo

A couple hours later Sammy sat on Gibbs' bed, his head resting on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. She had gotten him to eat some soup and take a couple fever reducers to bring down the minor fever he had that had escalated throughout the day. They had settled down in his bed after Sammy had convinced Gibbs he should actually wear pjs and he had slipped into his only pair of pj bottoms and an old tshirt.

"Are you feeling better?" Sammy asked softly.

"Yeah," Gibbs hummed, not opening his eyes, "Not cold anymore."

"Good," Sammy said with a smile, moving from running her fingers through his hair to gently running her hand down his neck and over his shoulders then back up again.

Sammy continued stopping only long enough to feel his forehead. Satisfied that his fever had gone down she was about to ask if he needed anything else before they went to sleep but she was met by soft snore. She scooched down a little to get comfortable then leaned down to kiss Gibbs' head before letting herself fall asleep.

oOoOoOo

The end


End file.
